Keep Smile
by Aizakii Okumura
Summary: Naruto memutuskan dengan -nekat- untuk menyetujui perjanjian itu. Meskipun itu semua menurutnya cara terbaik -agar dia dan Hinata bahagia- tapi tetap saja, itu bukan hal yang di inginkan Hinata. Hingga, semuanya berakhir dengan cepat. Newbie :D . Warning Inside. COMPLETE! . RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Keep Smile

Author : Aizakii Okumura

Pairing : NaruHina . Yang lainnya hanya muncul sebagai pelengkap cerita ~~~

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Naru-kun punya saiia! #bletak# . Gak deh, bukan ko, semua chara Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei! =)

* * *

Halo semuanya~ Perkenalkan~ Saiia author baru disini^^

Dan... Ini adalah fanfic NaruHina pertama saiia yang di publish di FFn.

Jadi, bila ada kekurangan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak berkenan #?# mohon di maafkan yaa~

Dan juga, karena saiia author baru disini, saiia akan sangat senang bila ada readers yang memberi tahu saiia kekurangan-kekurangan yang ada di Fanfic ini^^

Jadi, saiia mohon bimbingannya juga kepada senpai-senpai yang sudah lebih lama ada di FFn^^

Baiklah, selamat baca Minnasan~

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s) **

**OOC** _sedikit_ #plak

**AU**

* * *

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Tidak bisa. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang.

"Hinata… gomenasai… aku harap kau baik-baik saja"

Sekali lagi keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

Krieet

Grandel pintu yang berwarna putih itu terbuka.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Naruto secepat kilat menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Dokter itu menatap Naruto.

Miris.

"Dia sudah meninggal. Maaf, tapi kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami. Tapi memang mustahil dia bisa hidup, dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah…" Ujar dokter itu seraya memegang bahu Naruto.

PLAK!

Naruto seakan mendapat tamparan yang sangat keras saat itu.

Ia tidak percaya.

"Na… Nani? Masaka~! Anda bohong kan? Hinata masih hidup kan? Tidak mungkin dia sudah mati!" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh dokter itu dengan keras.

Dokter itu menggeleng.

"Maafkan kami… Kami akan segera menghubungi keluarga Hyuuga-san." Ujar dokter itu dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto membatu di sana.

'bohong… bohong! Ini tidak mungkin! Aku sama sekali tidak percaya!' Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

Sebelum ia kembali berpikir, tiba-tiba ada 3 orang suster yang masuk ke ruangan tempat Hinata berada.

Pandangan Naruto mengikuti mereka.

'jangan-jangan…'

Tak berapa lama, Naruto melihat Hinata yang berada di atas pembaringan dengan tertutup kain putih di dorong oleh salah satu dari 3 orang suster yang tadi masuk ke ruangannya.

Tidak salah lagi.

Perhentian Hinata selanjutnya,

Kamar Jenazah.

===###===

"Iie~~! Hinata nee-chan~!" Hanabi berteriak seraya memeluk jenazah kakaknya yang putih pucat itu.

Naruto masih terpaku melihatnya.

Neji menghampiri Naruto dan bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"kau bilang kau akan menjaganya, kan? Naruto?"

Naruto diam.

"Hayaku kotae!" Neji kembali membentak Naruto.

"gomen…" hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya kala itu.

Neji melepas cengkramannya dari jaket Naruto.

Neji keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih menangis dan Naruto yang masih mematung.

Naruto melihat Hanabi dengan perasaan miris. Tidak percaya. Tak sedikit pun air mata menetes dari matanya. Sekejam itukah Naruto? Tidak. Bukan itu. Ia terlalu shock sehingga masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Bayangan 2 hari yang lalu berkelebat….

"_Hinata-chan, hati-hati di jalan ya! Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya, pertanda ia harus segera pergi. _

_Hinata mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya. _

_Mereka pun saling melambaikan tangan dan akhirnya mereka berpisah. _

_Naruto berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Ia terlihat cukup lelah kala itu. Ya… memang mengerjakan tugas sekolah itu sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuknya. Eh? Tugas? Tunggu dulu! Ia lupa mengembalikan buku milik Hinata! _

_Naruto menepuk jidatnya. _

"_Baka! Aku lupa!" _

_Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan berlari untuk mengejar Hinata. Dia harap, Hinata belum jauh dari tempat mereka berpisah tadi. _

_Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat ia dan Hinata berpisah tadi, dengan mudah dia melihat Hinata sedang berjalan seraya membaca buku. _

_Ia mengangkat tangannya, berniat untuk melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak memanggil gadis berambut indigo itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba…_

_BRAK!_

_Hinata terpental cukup jauh, tubuhnya yang mungil itu terbanting dengan keras di atas aspal yang kasar. _

_Hinata tertabrak. _

"_Hinata!" Naruto berteriak dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. _

_Naruto melihat Hinata berlumuran darah, perlahan air mata mulai menetes dari mata blue sapphire miliknya. _

_Ia memeluk Hinata dengan erat. _

"_Hinata! Buka matamu, Hinata!" Naruto berteriak semakin keras. _

_Apa sudah terlambat membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang? Tidak. Mungkin belum terlambat… _

"Hanabi, ayo… kita keluar dari sini" Tiba-tiba Neji datang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Hanabi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"iie… aku masih mau bersama Hinata nee-chan" ujarnya dengan terisak.

"Hanabi…" Neji mencoba membujuk Hanabi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

Pandangan seorang Hyuuga yang sedang marah. Naruto dapat melihatnya.

Hanabi perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari kakaknya dan mengikuti Neji keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih shock disana.

===###===

Naruto perlahan mendekati Hinata. Di lihatnya gadis yang ia sayangi itu dengan tatapan menyesal.

"maafkan aku, Hinata-chan… aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik…" perlahan pipi berkulit tan itu mulai basah oleh air mata.

"gomenasai…" Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata yang sudah pucat pasi. Semakin erat ia memeluknya, ia merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa

Tiba-tiba, di tengah-tengah penyesalannya, Naruto merasakan ada angin yang cukup besar menyelimuti dirinya dan Hinata. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, mencoba untuk menahan angin yang tak hentinya terus berputar dengan kecepatan normal yang dimilikinya.

Tap . Tap .

Naruto mendengar langkah pelan seseorang.

Merasa ganjil, Naruto menajamkan pandangannya. 'Siapa itu?' Batinnya mulai bertanya-tanya.

Dia melihat sosok seseorang disana. Ya, meskipun angin itu masih berputar di sekelilingnya, dia bisa merasakan ada orang lain disana selain dirinya dan Hinata.

Perlahan-lahan angin itu mulai berhenti berputar, memperjelas siapa sebenarnya sosok seseorang yang asing itu.

Seorang pria tua.

===###===

"s-siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto gagap.

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok seorang Hyuuga yang manis yang sudah –meninggal yang –masih- di peluk oleh Naruto.

"dia pacarmu, nak?" Pria tua itu bertanya dan membuat Naruto terkejut.

"a.. un" Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"kau menyayanginya kan?" pria tua itu kembali bertanya.

"tentu saja…" Mata blue sapphire itu melihat wajah manis seorang Hyuuga. Mata biru yang cerah itu menggambarkan kepedihan yang sangat dalam.

"kau mau dia hidup kembali?" pria itu kembali bertanya.

"kalau bisa. Tentu saja aku mau- " Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

"siapa kau?" sekali lagi dia bertanya mengenai sebenarnya siapa pria misterius itu. Siapa sih yang akan tahan berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak kita ketahui asalnya?

"aku ini malaikat" Pria itu menatap Naruto dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Naruto menguatkan pandangannya.

"hah? Malaikat? Jangan bercanda!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata.

Cukup!.

Malaikat? Mana mungkin seorang Namikaze Naruto, meskipun ia memang bukan seorang remaja yang pintar atau lebih tepatnya bisa dibilang bodoh, percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan seseorang asing yang dengan yakinnya berkata bahwa dia malaikat? Mana mungkin ada malaikat yang tiba-tiba datang hanya untuk mengintrogasi-nya?

"aku tidak bercanda. Namikaze Naruto" ujar pria itu membuat Naruto kembali terkejut.

"dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Naruto bertanya. Nada bicaranya sedikit naik.

"itu tidak penting. Aku belum mendengar kepastian jawabanmu dari pertanyaanku tadi, benarkah kau mau dia hidup kembali?" ujarnya dan membuat kesabaran remaja berambut pirang itu habis.

"Cukup! Jangan berbicara hal-hal yang aneh! Lebih baik pergi dari sini!" Naruto membentak pria itu dengan sukses.

"baiklah… mungkin aku memang bodoh menanyaimu terlalu cepat seperti ini. Tapi, aku tahu sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan…" Pria tua itu berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"kau lihat? Gadis manis ini meninggal dengan cepat. Tidakkah kau mau melihat senyumannya lagi? Tidakkah kau percaya pada kesempatan kedua?" pria tua itu bertanya dengan serius.

Naruto menunduk.

"aku tahu, aku memang ingin dia hidup kembali. Tapi aku sadar, itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Jangan membodohiku pak tua! Hinata sudah mati! Dia tidak mungkin hidup kembali!" Naruto menggigit bawah bibirnya dan blue sapphire itu kembali meneteskan air mata yang tidak kalah kuatnya dengan kepedihan yang sedari tadi di rasakannya.

"aku bisa membuatnya hidup kembali" kalimat singkat itu membuat Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya.

"ap-apa? Apa katamu?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara serak.

"aku bisa membuatnya hidup kembali. Meskipun nanti dia juga akan mati… tapi aku bisa membuatnya hidup sedikit lebih lama di dunia ini…" penjelasan yang sukses membuat Naruto bingung seketika.

"jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh pak tua… lebih baik kau cepat pergi" Naruto mencoba menyeimbangkan pikirannya yang saat ini sedang kacau.

"aku memang bisa membuatnya hidup kembali, tapi-" Pria tua itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"asal ada seseorang yang mau di pendekkan umurnya 70% olehku" pria tua itu menutup penjelasannya dengan sempurna.

===###===

"apa?" hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"kau tidak percaya apa yang sudah aku katakan, ya?" Pria tua itu bertanya dengan tatapan lucu.

Naruto menatapnya serius.

"jika memang benar Hinata bisa hidup kembali, aku bersedia umurku di pendekkan olehmu" Naruto berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"benarkah?" pria tua itu tersenyum simpul.

"ya. Lebih baik aku yang mati duluan, bukan dia" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Kesedihan yang tergambar di wajahnya kala itu justru membuatnya terlihat menawan.

"baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kau tahu kau akan mati pada umur berapa?" pria tua itu kembali bertanya.

Naruto menatapnya datar.

"cih. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Nanti kau akan dapat mengetahuinya jika kematianmu sudah dekat" Pria tua itu mengeluarkan sebuah kain putih.

"saat aku bakar kain ini, Hinata akan hidup kembali. Kau siap?" Pria tua itu memasang pose yang siap untuk menjentikan jari tuanya.

"aku siap" Jawab Naruto serius.

WUSH~!

Kain itu terbakar, dan… totally blackout.

-**TBC**-

* * *

Gimana FFnya Minnasan?

Maafkan bila FFnya pendek,, karena saiia pengen tahu dulu respon dari readers semuanya, hehe

Mind to Review? :D

~Arigatou~

-**Aizakii**-


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep Smile - Chapter 2 **

**Aizakii Okumura **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

**WARNING! **

**OOC**

**TYPO**

**AU**

* * *

Ini Chap 2 Minnasan~~ Saiia seneng banget ada yang suka sama cerita saiia, biarpun ada yang ng'flame juga T.T

Tapi dengan review dari kalian saiia udah seneng banget, bikin saiia makin semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini~

Saa~ Happy to read~ :D

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya. Perih. Tulang-tulang pipinya agak sakit, dan saat dia melihat tempat di mana ia berada, ia termenung.

Tempat ia berada, saat ia akan menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Ruang tunggu di rumah sakit.

Naruto menunduk. 'ini mimpi, kan?' batinnya mulai bertanya-tanya. 'tidak mungkin, pasti ini mimpi. Aku harus bangun!' Naruto menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, mencoba membangunkan dirinya. Hasilnya? Hanya rasa sakit yang di rasakannya.

"haduh… sepertinya pipiku merah, ya…" ujarnya seraya mengelus-elus pipi kanannya.

Krieet

Naruto melihat kearah suara itu berasal.

'jangan-jangan…' Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Dari ruangan itu, -ruangan yang sama- keluarlah seorang Dokter –masih dokter yang sama- yang menatap Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto terdiam.

Menunggu.

"syukurlah, Hyuuga-san selamat. Sekarang keadaannya sudah lebih baik" Ujar dokter itu seraya tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"apa? Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya, tidak percaya.

Dokter itu mengangguk.

"kami akan segera menghubungi keluarga Hyuuga-san, kau bisa melihat keadaannya sekarang" ujar dokter itu dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang termangu disana.

'ini… bukan mimpi kan?' Naruto berpikir.

Akhirnya ia masuk ke ruangan dimana Hinata berada, melihat Hinata yang terbaring di sana.

"Hinata…" ucapnya lirih.

Gadis berambut indigo itu terbaring dengan manis. Wajahnya yang lembut dan kulitnya yang putih itu membuat Naruto ingin memeluknya.

Dia mendekati Hinata, melihat keadaannya, 'benarkah, Hinata hidup kembali?' ujarnya seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"eh? Hinata? Kau hidup kembai? Yatta~! Hinata~!" Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Mata blue sapphire miliknya itu kembali meneteskan air mata.

Air mata bahagia.

===###===

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Hinata masuk ke rumah sakit, dan pada hari ini, Hinata di perbolehkan pulang untuk memulihkan keadaannya di rumah.

"terima kasih sudah menjaga dan merawat Hinata. Terima kasih banyak dokter" Neji mengucapkan ucapan terima kasihnya kepada dokter yang telah merawat Hinata saat mereka bersiap akan pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"iya. Bila ada apa-apa, hubungi saya kapan saja" Ujar dokter itu.

"baiklah, kami harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih atas semuanya, dokter" Sambung Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata.

Dokter itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Lalu mereka pun berpisah.

===###===

"oi Hinata!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan, memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya seperti biasa. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk di kursi roda saat itu.

"Neji mana? Bukannya kau akan pulang bersama Neji, ya?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Na-Naruto-kun… Neji-nii sedang di-di-di dalam, bersama…"

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?" Tiba-tiba Hiashi datang membentak Naruto, membuat Naruto dan Hinata –tentu saja- terlonjak kaget.

"eh? Paman… hehe… aku hanya ingin menjemput Hina-chan" Ujarnya dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan putriku!" ujarnya seraya menjitak kepala Naruto dengan –keras.

"aduh! Tapi paman, aku kan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!" ujar Naruto membela dirinya.

"to-tou-san… su-sudah…" Hinata mencoba menghentikkan pertengkaran itu, dan membuat Hiashi sedikit menahan amarahnya.

"sudah kubilang kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan bocah tengik ini!" Hiashi sedikit membentak Hinata dan membuat Hinata langsung menunduk.

"sudah ku katakan kan? Bahwa keluarga Hinata itu sama sekali tidak menyukaimu!" Neji datang dan mencibir Naruto.

"ma-maafkan aku, Na-Naruto-kun…" Ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Jangan meminta maaf pada anak bodoh itu" Neji menimpali perkataan Hinata.

"sudahlah! Kalian ini berisik sekali! Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, ayo Hinata!" Naruto dengan –cepat- tiba-tiba mendorong kursi roda Hinata dan berjalan mendahului Hiashi dan Neji.

Hiashi memperhatikan Naruto, lalu…

"NARUTO~!"

===###===

"a-anou… Naruto-kun…" Hinata berkata seraya menunduk, padahal yang mendorongnya itu jelas-jelas Naruto, tapi dia masih tetap saja merasa malu.

"iya? Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata untuk menunjukkan responnya.

"a-anou… lebih baik Naruto-kun cepat pulang… ka-karena…"

"nanti aku akan di bunuh ayahmu? Begitu kan yang ingin kau katakan?" Ujar Naruto membuat Hinata kaget.

"Un…" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"sudahlah, tenang saja, aku kan juga ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan…" Ujar Naruto seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"eh…?" Hinata melihat ke belakang.

Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"aku kan ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu, Hina-chan… kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan di marahi ayahmu, karena-" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

"aku pasti akan selalu menjagamu…" ujarnya berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata

BLUSH!

Wajah putih Hinata langsung merona saat itu.

"Na-naruto-kun…" Dia memainkan jari-jarinya. Malu.

===###===

Tak terasa, sudah sekitar 1 bulan lebih Sejak Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit. Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik, dan dia dapat bersekolah seperti biasa.

Saat ia sedang merapikan rambutnya, terdengar suara seseorang dari luar pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata... Kau mau sarapan tidak?" Tanya Neji dari luar.

"ah iya, Nii-san!" Jawab Hinata. Dengan cepat ia meraih tas sekolahnya dan menuju ruang makan.

Hinata sudah sampai di ruang makan, dia melihat Hanabi, Hiashi dan Neji sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Sepertinya dia-lah yang memperlambat sarapan suluruh anggota keluarganya itu.

"Gomen… se-sepertinya, kalian menungguku, ya?" Tanyanya seraya menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Nee-chan lama! Hanabi sudah dari tadi menunggu Nee-chan!" Umpat Hanabi, adik Hinata.

"Gomen… maafkan Nee-chan ya?" Ujarnya seraya mengambil sepotong roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai.

Neji yang biasanya selalu bersikap tenang, dan kalem itu, kali ini membuka pembicaraan dengan kalimatnya yang mengejutkan.

"Oh ya, Hinata." Neji meminum susunya lalu memandang Hinata dengan serius.

"si rambut duren sedang menunggumu tuh di depan" Ujarnya dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

Hinata tercenung. Kaget. Dia menatap sepupu laki-lakinya itu dan langsung berdiri dari kursi berniat untuk segera pergi sebelum akhirnya dia –tetap di cegat Ayahnya.

"Hinata. Chotto matte kudasai" Hiashi menghentikan sarapannya dan menepuk bahu Hinata dengan  
-sedikit lembut.

Hinata berbalik.

"apa kau tidak ingat nasehatku, hah?" Hiashi bertanya masih dengan nada yang –dibuat-buat- lembut.

"a-anou… aku-aku tidak tahu kalau…" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah menasehatimu kan, Hinata?" Hiashi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"i-iya, Tou-san…" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"lalu mengapa kau masih bersama dengan bocah itu!" Hiashi akhirnya membentak Hinata bila mendengar putrinya itu berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"maafkan aku Tou-san…" Hinata nampak sangat takut saat itu, hingga tiba-tiba…

"Oi Hinata~! Ayo cepat kita berangkat!" Naruto dengan beraninya, masuk ke rumah Hinata tanpa permisi dan langsung muncul di pintu ruang makan.

"eh? Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata nampak sangat kaget dan membuat Hiashi semakin naik darah.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini bocah!" Bentak Hiashi.

"aku hanya ingin menjemput Hina-chan, boleh kan paman?" Naruto bertanya dengan polosnya dan langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata tanpa permisi.

"kami pergi dulu, paman!" Naruto langsung berlari –masih menggandeng lengan Hinata.

Hiashi hanya melongo dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Sekeras apapun dia melarang Hinata bergaul dengan Naruto, yang ia anggap sebagai laki-laki bodoh itu, tetap tidak berhasil. Bahkan sebenarnya Hiashi sudah tahu kalau putrinya itu sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto.

Dan itu membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Hanabi, lain kali, kau jangan seprti Nee-sanmu ya…" Ujar Hiashi meninggalkan Hanabi yang langsung tersedak.

===###===

"Na- Naruto-kun!" Hinata melepaskan lengannya dari Naruto yang terus mengajaknya berlari seakan-akan mereka sedang di kejar-kejar polisi.

"eh? Ya?" Naruto nampaknya cukup kaget mendengar Hinata sedikit berteriak padanya.

"a-aku lelah…" Ucap Hinata dengan nafas yang tidak karuan.

"eh? Ah maaf Hinata-chan…" Ujar Naruto seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"lebih baik sekarang kita berjalan dengan biasa saja Naruto-kun. Lagipula…" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya.

"aku sudah tidak khawatir lagi pada Tou-san…" Ujar Hinata dengan senyumannnya yang sangat manis. Membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Naruto.

"eh? Ehehehe…" Naruto tersenyum. Kaget dan malu.

Hinata pun ikut tersenyum.

===###===

Hinata memainkan pen-nya dengan malas. Sudah 20 menit berlalu sejak ia masuk kelas, dan entah mengapa, saat itu dia sangat mengantuk. Padahal, biasanya seorang Hinata Hyuuga tidak pernah mengantuk saat belajar di kelas.

"yabai… hoaamm…~" Hinata menguap.

"oi, Hinata!" Terasa senggolan kecil dari seseorang yang berasal dari bangku yang ada di sampingnya.

"eh? Nani?" Hinata yang terkejut, langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya dan berpaling ke arah suara itu muncul.

"mou~~! Kau kenapa sih? Lagi sakit?" Gadis bermata emerald itu bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit –kesal.

"eh? Ah.. daijoubu desu, Sakura-chan" Hinata tersenyum.

"hontou? Tapi nampaknya kau itu sedang lelah sekali, Hinata…!" Gadis yang beranama lengkap Sakura Haruno itu memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan seksama.

"etto… jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu, Sakura-chan…" Ujar Hinata dengan sedikit menunduk.

"ya sudahlah…" Ujar Sakura dan berpaling ke arah jendela, memandang ke luar.

Tiba-tiba kening Sakura berkerut, memperhatikan dengan seksama seseorang yang –aneh- sedang ada halaman depan sekolah. Sendirian.

'etto… itu kan, Naruto?' Sakura mencoba menebak-nebak sosok seseorang itu, dan tebakannya memang tidak salah sama sekali.

Sakura menajamkan pandangannya, mencoba memperhatikan sedang apa Naruto di sana. Nampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto berlari ke arah lain, dan terlihat dia seperti berbicara dengan seseorang. Tapi, siapa itu? Sakura sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun di sana.

Merasa janggal, akhirnya Sakura kembali beralih pada Hinata.

"oi Hinata~~ Nanti pulang sekolah kau akan pulang bersama Naruto, kan?" Ujar Sakura dan membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

Hinata mengangguk.

"nanti aku ikut, ya? Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada bocah itu…" Ujar Sakura dan –lagi-lagi- mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

===###===

"Hinata~~" Naruto muncul di pintu kelas Hinata dengan senyumannya seperti biasa. Ya, sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh.

Hinata membalas senyuman Naruto. Ia lalu meraih tas sekolahnya dan berniat untuk langsung menghampiri Naruto, namun Sakura menahan langkahnya.

"jangan lupa kalau aku ada di sini…" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil.

"ho… Sakura belum pulang dengan Sasuke?" Ujar Naruto yang merasa aneh karena biasanya gadis berambut pink itu selalu pulang lebih dulu dari mereka. Tentunya dengan laki-laki berambut raven yang merupakan sahabat Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha.

"dia menunggu di depan sekolah, katanya" Ujar Sakura dan mulai memperhatikan Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa.

Mearsa ada hal aneh yang lain, Naruto pun bertanya pada Sakura.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"tidak apa-apa… hanya saja…-" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

"kau tadi berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura dan langsung membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"eh? Siapa- apa maksudnya?" Naruto balik bertanya, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"jangan pura-pura polos! Jelas-jelas tadi aku melihatmu berbicara dengan seseorang! Maksudku… berbicara dengan sesuatu yang tidak ada!" Ujar Sakura dengan panjang lebar.

"itu… bukan urusanmu" Ujar Naruto dan langsung menggandeng lengan Hinata. "lebih baik kau susul si rambut ayam, nanti dia lelah menunggumu" Lanjut Naruto dengan sikap dingin.

"eeh?"

Setelah jarak Naruto dan Hinata agak jauh, -karena Hinata di paksa untuk cepat-cepat oleh Naruto- Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruto-kun… kenapa tadi bersikap dingin begitu pada Sakura-chan?" Hinata yang merasa aneh pada sikap Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"dia itu sok ikut campur" Ujar Naruto –masih bersikap dingin.

"memangnya tadi Naruto-kun berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

Tanpa di sangka-sangka, dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dari Hinata, membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"itu juga bukan urusanmu, Hinata" Ujarnya dengan sikap dingin.

"eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"kau itu sama saja dengan Sakura! Sudah ku bilang itu juga bukan urusanmu! Jadi kau jangan menanyakan hal itu!" Dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto membentak Hinata.

"eh…? Kenapa jadi marah, Naruto-kun?" Ujar Hinata berusaha untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"kau masih tanya kenapa? Kalau bukan urusanmu ya itu berarti persoalan itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Jadi kau salah kalau bertanya begitu!" Bentaknya lagi.

"eh…." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Baru kali ini Naruto marah-marah begitu padanya.

"sudah, aku mau pulang" Ujar Naruto dan langsung berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"doushitte, Naruto-kun…?"

**- TBC -**

* * *

Ne ne, gimana ffnya Minnasan?

Hehe

Mungkin di sini kesannya agak gimana.. gitu, ya?

Semuanya akan di ungkap di Chap 3, yang kemungkinan akan menjadi Chap terakhir dari cerita ini, tapi itu baru mungkin :3

Jangan lupa... Review Review Review :D

~Arigatou~

**-Aizakii-**


	3. Chapter 3

Minnasan~ Ini Chapter 3 sekaligus chapter terakhir dari Keep Smile :D

Maaf ya, karena saiia updatenya lamaaa~~~ banget! ^/\^ Hehe, hontou ni gomennasai~

Karena kemaren saiia sibuk sama Laporan PKL, Terus ujian sidang dan sebenernya sekarang saiia masih uas, tapi karena menurut saiia ceritanya harus cepet di beresin jadi saiia publish sekarang, hehe  
Eh maaf ya, ko jadi cerita...

Ok deh, maafkan saiia bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan fanfic ini, dan maafkan saiia juga bila endingnya tidak memuaskan, dll.

Hontou ni gomennasai~ m(_ _)m

Yapp~ Happy Reading~

* * *

**Keep Smile - Chapter 3 **

**Aizakii Okumura **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**OOC **

**AU **

**TYPO**

**Chara Death**

* * *

Malam itu Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Sesekali ia memeriksa _keitai_-nya dan mendapati bahwa banyak pemberitahuan yang ia abaikan.

Pesan dari Hinata

Telpon dari Hinata

Semuanya

"_Baka_. _Hountou ni baka na ore da_" Umpatnya dengan kesal.

Ia mengingat bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Pikirannya di sekolah tadi sedang tidak seimbang, membuatnya emosi dan membentak Sakura, termasuk Hinata.

Pikirannya pun melayang, menuju saat-saat yang menurutnya lebih dari 'mengejutkan'

"_Apa yang mau kau katakan, pak tua?" Naruto berdiri seraya memandangi pria tua yang ada di hadapannya dengan serius_

"_Ya… Aku rasa aku harus memberitahumu sekarang" Pria tua itu menatap Naruto dengan lebih serius. _

"_Umurmu…." _

"_Ya?" _

"_Umurmu, hanya tinggal sebulan lagi. Namikaze Naruto." _

"_Eh? Apa? Sebulan lagi?" Naruto menatap pria tua itu dengan tidak percaya, seolah-olah semuanya hanya gurauan semata. _

"_Ya. Sebenarnya, seharusnya kau sudah mati dua minggu yang lalu. Dan perlu kau tahu, aku hanya memendekkan umurmu 30%..." Jelas pria tua itu membuat Naruto tidak mengerti. _

"_Hei pak tua, kau bercanda, kan? Masa umurku pendek sekali?" Ujarnya dengan tatapan sedikit mengatakan –aku tidak bisa kau bodohi. _

"_Memang kenyataanya begitu" Pria tua itu memunggungi Naruto. _

"_Karena…" _

"…"

"_3 bulan setelah Hinata meninggal, kau juga meninggal" Penjelasan singkat dari pria tua itu berhasil membuat Naruto tersentak. _

'_apa? 3-3 bulan?' Naruto berpikir dengan keras. Sependek itukah jarak yang ia punya? _

"Naru-kun…. Waktunya makan malam…" Terdengar suara lembut dari seorang wanita dari luar pintu kamaranya dan membuyarkan lamunannya seketika.

"Ya… Ka-san, aku segera menyusul" Ujarnya lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sebuah foto yang tersimpan rapi di meja belajarnya.

Fotonya dan Hinata.

"Aku pikir, aku bisa bersamamu lebih lama, Hina-chan…" gumamnya dengan sedih.

Ia menghampiri meja belajarnya dan mengusap pelan ujung bingkai foto itu.

Ia menatap dalam foto itu.

Foto pertamanya dengan Hinata, di kencan pertama mereka.

Perlahan air mata meluncur dari mata biru-nya dan membasahi pipinya.

"Ini semua tidak adil… Aku tidak akan melakukan ini kalau aku tahu aku akan meninggalkanmu secepat ini, Hina-chan…" Ujarnya dan tangisannya pun pecah.

===###===

Hinata duduk di sudut kamarnya. Perasaannya sangat sedih saat itu, bagaimana tidak? Naruto seperti benar-benar membencinya.

Pesan yang ia kirim pada Naruto tidak ada yang di balas satupun.

Seluruh telponnya tidak ada yang di angkat.

Ini semua membuat Hinata bingung, frustasi, sedih, semua perasaan itu berkecamuk di hatinya. Membuat dirinya menumpahkan air matanya.

"D_oushitte_? _Doushitte_ Naruto-kun…?" Isaknya seraya mendekap sebuah bantal berwarna ungu muda bentuk hati. Hinata sejenak memejamkan matanya. Mencoba berpikir akan beberapa hal yang terjadi belakangan ini.

"A_ku pikir, terkadang resiko itu memang sangat mengerikan dan menyakitkan Hina-chan. Tapi… jika resiko itu membuat kita memilih hal yang memang lebih penting, itu jauh lebih baik" _

Hinata teringat akan kata-kata Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu. Aneh. Memang tidak ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, tapi dengan kata-katanya. Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto berkata hal semacam itu padanya.

Hinata menatap sebuah foto yang tersimpan di atas meja belajarnya. Perlahan ingatannya pun melayang. Ia dan Naruto di kencan pertama mereka. Secara tidak langsung, hal itu menyadarkan Hinata akan suatu hal. Perubahan Naruto tidak akan terjadi bila tidak ada hal yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

Saat itu pun ia berpikir keras.

'Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?' gumamnya seraya mendekap bantal kecil itu semakin erat.

'Aku harus menemui Naruto-kun' akhirnya ia memantapkan hatinya.

===###===

Naruto mengambil jaket _orange_ miliknya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Hinata dan meminta maaf. Tak peduli akan apapun yang akan terjadi, yang penting ia akan meminta maaf pada Hinata.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai di depan gerbang rumah kediaman Hyuuga. Ia tahu ini penuh resiko. Ia tahu Hinata belum tentu akan memaafkannnya. Tapi, tak ada salahnya kan mencoba?

Saat ia membuka gerbang yang menjulang tinggi yang ternyata tak –belum- di kunci itu, ia melihat ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang dengan hati-hati menutup pintu. Nampak ia sedang berusaha membuat semua orang tak menyadari kepergiannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu mencoba memanggil Hinata dengan suara se-pelan mungkin.

"Hina-chan…?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati dan berhasil membuat gadis penyuka lavender itu menengakkan bahunya.

Tubuhnya pun berputar dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sangat terkejut.

"Na… Naru-kun…!" Hinata pun berlari dengan langkah kecil dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Naru-kun… Naruto-kun…. Hiks…" Isak Hinata.

"eh? _Doushitte_? " Naruto sedikit gelagapan akan sikap Hinata kala itu

"hiks… _Gomen_…. _Gomennasai_… Aku minta maaf…. Aku mau melakukan apapun asalkan Naruto-kun mau memaafkanku…. Dan… aku mohon ja-jangan benci padaku… hiks hiks…" Hinata akhirnya mengeluarkan semua yang ada dipikirannya, membuat Naruto terkejut.

"etto… kau tidak salah ko, Hinata-chan… aku-, justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf…" Ujarnya dan membalas pelukan Hinata.

"hanya saja aku sedang banyak pikiran dan capek, hehe… maafkan aku, ya?" Naruto mengelus rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata mendongak.

"eh? Benarkah itu?" Air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipi putihnya. Namun nampaknya Hinata cukup lega tapi masih penasaran.

Naruto mengangguk.

Hinata pun memeluk Naruto lebih erat dari sebelumnya, dan itu malah membuat Naruto berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

===###===

Naruto melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Ia sudah menandai hari di mana ia akan kehilangan nyawanya. Meninggalkan semuanya. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dan, meninggalkan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai, Hinata.

Dan-

Besok adalah waktunya.

Naruto pun memilih untuk membuang itu semua. Toh sekeras apapun ia memikirkannya, semuanya akan tetap berjalan seperti yang telah ditentukan. Ia akan tetap mati. Perjanjian adalah perjanjian. Ia tak mungkin bisa mengganti semuanya dan kembali merubah semuanya. Jika takdir sudah menghampirinya, tak mungkin ada toleransi, kan?

Ia pun memutar grandel pintu kamarnya untuk bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah santai saat akan memasuki gerbang sekolah Konoha Senior High School. Seakan-akan tidak ada masalah apapun. Namun, ia dikejutkan dengan teriakan lembut yang keluar dari mulut seorang perempuan.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto berbalik. Melihat gadis bermata semi abu-abu itu menghampirinya dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ada sedikit rasa sakit menelusup ke dalam hatinya saat melihat Hinata.

"_Ohayou_~" Hinata tersenyum dengan manis. Sangat manis malah.

"O-_ohayou_~" Naruto membalas sapaan pagi Hinata dan bersikap ceria seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana? Kemarin Naruto-kun tidak di marahi, kan?" Hinata menanyakan hal yang sesungguhnya Naruto sudah lupa akan hal itu.

Oh ya, _well_, lebih baik kita ceritakan sejenak.

Naruto kemarin pulang terlambat karena di hukun oleh Kurenai-sensei karena nilai ulangan Biologinya hancur berantakan. Dan, hal itu akan jadi pemicu kemarahan kedua orang tua Naruto, Minato dan Kushina.

"eh? Eh ya, aku tidak di marahi, ko… hehehe" Naruto nyengir.

"_Yokatta ne_~" Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Hai… _yokatta_… hehe" Naruto membalas perkataan Hinata dengan gelagapan.

"Ah, _anou_… Hinata-chan" Naruto menarik Hinata untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"_Nani_?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap mata Naruto.

"Etto… bisakah hari ini kita bolos saja?" Tanyanya dan membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Bo-bolos? Kenapa harus bolos?" Hinata bertanya dengan alis tertaut.

"Soal itu sih… ah ayolah, sekali ini saja… ya? _Onegai_…" Naruto memohon.

"De-_demo sa_… kalau hari ini aku bolos, aku tidak akan dapat nilai dari Kakashi-sensei… Naruto-kun juga ada tes lisan pelajaran IPS Sejarah kan dari Kakashi-sensei hari ini?" Hinata berbicara panjang lebar.

"I-iya sih… tapi- ini kan cuman sekali… ayolah…" Naruto kembali memohon.

"_Etto_…" Hinata nampak berpikir.

"Ayolah…" Naruto menarik jaket Hinata dengan gerakan cepat.

"Ah~~ _Hai hai_~~! Tapi to-tolong jangan menarik jaketku sepeti itu…" Ujar Hinata.

"Eh? Ehehehe _gomen_…" Naruto kembali nyengir.

===###===

Naruto dan Hinata kini duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di taman Konoha. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah meminta Naruto untuk tidak memilih tempat ini, karena ini adalah tempat yang ramai. Bisa-bisa mereka ketahuan kalau sedang bolos. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

"Kita mau apa di sini, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"_Etto_… sebenarnya… aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu, Hinata-chan" Naruto berkata dengan wajah serius.

"_Nani_?" Hinata menanggapinya dengan wajah yang tidak kalah serius.

"_Anou_… bagaimana jika tiba-tiba aku mati?" Mata biru itu menatap Hinata dengan lembut.

"Eh? Kenapa Naru-kun tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu?" Ujar Hinata penuh keheranan.

"Bukan apa-apa sih… hanya saja… ya, kau tahu kan –aku, ah maksudku, kita itu tidak tahu kapan kita akan mati… iya kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya sih… tapi- kalau pertanyaannya seperti itu aku tetap tidak bisa menjawabnya…" Hinata menatap Naruto –masih- dengan wajah keheranannya.

"_Mou_…_ Daijoubu yo_" Naruto pun –pasrah dan tersenyum tipis pada Hinata.

"_Demo_… aku rasa… kematian itu adalah takdir. Dan- apapun yang berhubungan dengan takdir, kita hanya mampu menerima. Meskipun mungkin kita memberontak, tak akan ada perubahan apapun…" Hinata berkata panjang lebar.

_Blue shappire_ itu sedikit melebar. Lalu redup dengan cepat. Akhirnya Naruto hanya diam dan melukiskan seulas senyum tipis, sebelum pikirannya kembali melayang, Hinata membuyarkan semuanya.

"_Daijoubu_?" Hinata bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau tahu? Aku senang dengan jawabanmu itu, Hinata-chan… entah kenapa rasanya aku sedikit lega" Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Hinata bertanya tidak mengerti.

"_Iie_~ Tidak udah dipikirkan, hehe" Naruto nyengir.

Hinata masih diam. Menatap mata Naruto yang menurutnya cahaya semangat dari mata itu sedikit meredup. Membuat otaknya berputar-putar.

"_Doushitte_?" Kini Naruto yang bertanya keheranan.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"_Maa_… bagaimana kalau kita beli makanan?" Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik lengan Hinata untuk ikut berdiri.

"_Ikou_…~" Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan mereka pun berjalan bergandengan tangan pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

#Skip Time#

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali ya. Meskipun kita bolos, hehe" Naruto nyengir ketika sampai di depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Sst~ jangan keras-keras, nanti tou-san mendengarnya" Hinata menaruh telunjuknya dan otomatis Naruto langsung mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Sa~ Kalau begitu aku juga mau pulang ya," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Hinata sedikit mundur.

Lalu Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Hinata dengan lembut.

"_Arigatou ne_, Hinata-chan" Naruto tersenyum lembut. Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang membatu di sana dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Hinata yang masih membatu karena –sedikit _shock_, tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh suara dari seseorang yang sudah akrab dengan kehidupannya.

"Mau sampai kapan nee-chan berdiri di sana?" Hanabi menghampiri Hinata dengan sedikit berlari dan menarik tas sekolah Hinata.

"Eh? Ah, _gomen_" Hinata sedikit gelagapan ketika tahu Hanabi sudah ada di belakangnya.

"_Hayaku_~ Katanya tou-san ingin bicara dengan nee-chan." Hanabi berkata seraya meninggalkan Hinata yang menautkan alisnya. Heran.

"_Tadaima_" Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dan nampaklah di sana Neji dan Hiashi, yang nampaknya sudah menunggu kepulangan Hinata sedari tadi.

"_Sumimasen_, aku terlambat" Hinata menundukan kepalanya, merasa bersalah karena telah melanggar jam pulang yang sudah ditetapkan di keluarganya.

"_Daijoubu_. Duduklah" Hiashi memerintahkan Hinata untuk duduk dan Hinata segera menurut.

"Begini, Hinata," Hiashi memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan secara tidak langsung ia meminta Hinata untuk mendengarkan semua yang ia katakan dengan serius.

"Tou-san sudah tahu, bahwa kau berpacaran dengan bocah itu" Hiashi mengucapkan hal yang membuat bahu Hinata menegak. Dan tergambarlah rasa terkejut luar biasa dari gadis manis berambut indigo itu.

"_Etto_…" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya yang ada di atas pahanya.

"Tou-san hanya ingin bicara, bahwa," Hiashi sedikit memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Kau boleh berpacaran dengannya sekarang" Hiashi pun menuntaskan kalimatnya dan membuat mata Hinata terbuka lebar.

"Eh?" Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Hiashi pun tersenyum meskipun sangat-sangat tipis.

"Tou-san tahu, bahwa ia anak yang baik. Tapi ingat –jangan lupa- kau tetap harus menuruti beberapa aturan yang sudah tou-san berikan padamu. Kau sanggup?" Hiashi kembali memperlihatkan wajah serius.

"Ha-_hai_!" Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu, cepat ke kamarmu. Kita bertemu saat makan malam"

"Ha-_hai_!"

Hinata berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan ia pun mengusap air mata yang menngalir dari matanya.

Air mata bahagia.

===###===

Kilatan cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamar Hinata, membuat gadis itu sedikit bergumam tidak jelas. Ia lalu bangun dan menyibakan selimutnya, perlahan matanya terbuka dengan jelas, dan ia pun berjalan pelan menuju salah satu ruangan.

Kamar mandi.

Hinata menatap wajahnya di cermin. Pagi ini, ia telah merencanakan sesuatu. Di hari libur ini, setelah ia sarapan, ia berniat untuk menemui Naruto dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah bebas bersama. Karena ayahnya telah mengizinkan mereka untuk berpacaran. Dan itu merupakan berita yang menurutnya akan membuat Naruto bahagia. Ia menyematkan jepit berwarna ungu muda di rambutnya yang indah. Menambah manis penampilannya kala itu.

"_Ohayou_~" Hinata menyapa seluruh anggota keluarganya dengan ceria, persisi dengan apa yang ia rasakan kala itu.

"_Ohayou_" Neji tersenyum lembut pada Hinata dan mengajaknya ke ruang makan. Sebelum ia dan Hinata sampai di ruang makan, tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi.

"Kau duluan saja, aku mau mengangkat telepon dulu" Ujar Neji dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"_Moshi moshi_" Neji menjawab teleponnya dengan malas, saat ia tahu bahwa yang meneleponnya menurutnya bukan orang penting.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa? Kenapa memangnya dengan dia? Sudahlah aku mau sarapan, perutku lapar"

"Haa? Hei, hei, kau jangan bercanda!" Saat ia mendengar penjelasan singkat dari telepon itu, tiba-tiba ia menutup teleponnya dengan kasar. Perlahan keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

"_Gomen_, aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan- ah ya, Hinata, nanti ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu padamu" Neji langsung pergi begitu selesai dengan pembicaraannya, meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam keheranan.

"Neji nii-san kenapa sih" Omel Hanabi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum pada Hanabi dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Meskipun ia merasa ada hal janggal dan ini bukan –seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya" Hinata tersenyum dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tou-san, aku mau ke rumah Naruto-kun dulu. _Ittekimasu_" Hinata langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan perkataan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak kemana-mana.

===###===

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Ia pun melihat sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus rapi lengkap dengan pita. Ia berniat memberikan sedikit makanan kepada Naruto. Entah mengapa meskipun ia akan memberitahukan hal yang bagus, perasaannya sama sekali tidak enak. Sungguh perasaan yang sama sekali tidak enak.

Ia sampai di depan rumah Naruto, perlahan rasa tidak enaknya mulai meningkat. Di rumah Naruto, -tepatnya di luar rumah- terdapat banyak sekali orang. Bahkan, ia melihat Sakura yang sedang menangis di peluk oleh Ino. Penasaran, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"_Anou_… Ino-san, kenapa Sakura menangis? Dan…"

"Eh? Hinata?" Sakura yang mendengar suara Hinata, tiba-tiba langsung melepaskan diri dari Ino dan memeluk Hinata.

"_Gomennasai_… _Gomennasai_…. Hiks" Sakura terus menangis dan membuat Hinata semakin kebingungan.

"Na-naruto… Naruto, Hinata, hiks hiks" Sakura kembali melanjutkan perkataannya dan membuat alis Hinata tertaut.

"Naruto… meninggal Hinata…!" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat dunia Hinata serasa berhenti berputar.

"Eh? Sakura-chan… kau bohong kan? Aku mohon jangan bercanda dengan hal-hal seperti itu… apalagi…"

"Aku tidak bohong! Maafkan aku yang tidak memberitahumu... hiks" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Hinata dengan erat.

"Naruto sudah pergi Hinata! Dia sudah pergi dari dunia ini!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata, membuat nafas Hinata tiba-tiba naik.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hinata tiba-tiba bersikap kasar, dan ia pun masuk ke rumah Naruto.

Di dalam, ia melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang ia kenal. Semua teman-teman Naruto ada di sana. Dan… ia melihat Neji ada di sana juga.

Neji yang terkejut melihat Hinata, langsung menghela nafas dan menghampiri Hinata.

"_Gomen_…"

Hinata tiba-tiba mendorong Neji dan ia langsung pergi ke salah satu ruangan di mana di sana ada Kushina dan Minato, orang tua Naruto.

Hinata termangu saat ia melihat dari pintu ruangan itu. Sebuah peti mati yang berwarna coklat itu membuat Hinata bergidik. Membayangkan bahwa benar, kekasihnya itu telah meninggal. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya '_masaka_….' Ia kembali membuang pikirannya.

Kushina yang melihat Hinata ada di sana, tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata. Kushina yang masih menangis lalu mengajak Hinata masuk dan memberikan secarik kertas pada Hinata. Secara tidak langsung, ia menyuruh Hinata membacanya.

Hinata menatap heran Kushina, ia lalu membuka kertas yang terlipat itu.

_Untuk Hinata-Chan-  
_

_Hinata-chan, aku harap saat kau membaca ini, kau tidak menangis, ya? Hehe_

_Sebenarnya, aku bingung harus memulai dari mana, tapi… aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku mohon maafkan aku. _

_Aku tahu, pasti banyak sekali yang tidak kau mengerti, iya kan? Tapi aku tak mungkin menjelaskan semuanya dan menceritakan semuanya. Hanya saja, aku sudah tahu bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu. _

_Bagaimapun juga, aku sama sekali tidak mau melihatmu bersedih. Aku mohon, tetaplah tersenyum seperti biasa. Dan- ya, terima kasih karena kau telah menjawab pertanyaanku tentang kematian itu, aku benar-benar lega karena kau mau menjawabnya dengan kalimat seperti itu. Karena aku tahu ini adalah takdir. _

_Aku mohon, jangan pernah berpikir hal-hal yang lain tentang ini, apapun itu. _

_Ini takdir. Aku benar-benar yakin ini takdir. Meskipun aku sudah lebih dahulu mengetahuinya. _

_Dan- _

_Aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Meskipun dunia kita sudah lain, tapi percayalah, kita bisa bersama. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Percayalah. Karena, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. _

_ Naruto _

Saat membaca surat itu, otomatis Hinata melihat siapa yang ada di peti mati itu, dan saat ia tahu siapa yang ada di dalamnya, perlahan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya…

**~Owari~**

* * *

Huwaaa~ Akhirnya selesei juga! Makasih banyak ~ Beribu-ribu makasih buat para readers yang udah baca fanfic pertama saiia ini, dan memberikan banyak dukungan yang bikin saiia semangat ngelanjutin fanfic ini! :D

Maafkan bila ada kesalahan dalan penulisan dan akhir cerita dari fanfic ini, sekali lagi saiia minta maaf!

Tolong Reviewnya ya buat Chapter terakhir ni! :D

Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu!

~**Aizakii**~**  
**


End file.
